


Puella Sakka Kinaku Meguca

by YareYareDaze



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Being Meguca Is Suffering, Crack, Gen, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YareYareDaze/pseuds/YareYareDaze
Summary: Kinaku Nanabanana is having the time of her life at Raimon jr. High with her harem of guy friends Fubiku, Goujinji, Smokecokeka, Kamazaru, and new transfer student Feiyo. But when a cute alien named Endu asks her to become a sakka player, Kinaku discovers the world of super dimensional football, of witchcraft and misery, and what it really means to play sakka. However, Kinaku must learn quickly, because as Feiyo insists,"The Brazilian Weinerschnitzel is coming."





	Puella Sakka Kinaku Meguca

It's a beautiful day at Raimon, and Kinaku is hanging out with her guy friends as usual. It was at peaceful times like these that she wondered how her life became so crazy.

A few days ago, Kinaku and her friends discovered the adorable alien known as Endu. He was a bizzare looking cat-creature, who had a neat orange headband for an accessory and adorable brown eyes. It was there that most of Kinaku's friends revealed that they were sakka players....to no one's surprise.

"Of course you all play sakka. We literally have a club and stuff." Kinaku said, mildly confused.

Kazamaru shook his head. "But Kinaku....super-dimensional sakka."

Goujinji added, "We fight for Kinaku, friends, and little sister."

Fubiku chirped, "Join us Kinaku, and fight for friends!"

Kinaku decided that being a sakka player sounded like a great idea, despite the opportunity being so sudden. Endu approached Kinaku, brown eyes gleaming with happiness and hope, almost illuminating the dank sewer setting.

"Kinaku, Sakka Yarouz-"

Bang. Bang bang bang bang bangbangbangbang.

Bullet after bullet entered Endu, perforating the cute alien kitty.

The new transfer student Feiyo appeared from the shadows, smoking pistol in hand.

"No Kinaku. Do not play sakka."

Kinaku stared stupefied at the newcomer. Was that not Feiyo Roob, the new transfer student who already seemed to know her name? He was cute with those girly lime green pigtails, but something about that chilly, know-it-all demeanor threw her off. Nevertheless, they became friends.

Upon seeing what happened to poor Endu, the sakka players of Raimon ganged up on Feiyo, ready to give him the beatdown of a lifetime.

Feiyo sighed and pointed to where Endu lay. "Look."

To everyone's shock, another Endu appeared out of nowhere and started to eat the recently deceased Endu. Frankly, everyone found it pretty disgusting.  
And so the matter of Endu was resolved....for now.

Back to the present, Kinaku found herself with Endu.  
"Kinaku!" Endu called out telepathically.

"What is it Endu?"

"Sakka Yarouze!"

Feiyo came over to the two, frowning. "No Kinaku..."

Goujinji chimed in. "I become sakka player for little sister!"

Fubiku replied with a weird expression. "Won't let you."

Smokecokeka had the nerve to ask, "I become Japan sakka player?"

He was inspired by his friends to become a hero, someone who worked hard for the good of others-

Endu smiled smugly and shook his head. "No."  
And so Smokecokeka's hopes and dreams were dashed to the ground. Turning to Kinaku, Endu said, "To play sakka, you need a wish."

Kinaku now adopted a pensive expression. "What I wish for?"

Kamazaru started, "Please-"

But he was interrupted by Feiyo.

Feiyo, still scowling, pouted, "No Kinaku, no..."

Fubiku looked frustrated. "Don't listen to Feiyo."  
Kinaku looked unsure of what to do. If she was to become a sakka player, she needed a reason to fight! Or at least something to wish for...but what? Goujinji, Fubiku, and the others smiled and supported Kinaku. "We yo friends Kinaku."

That's right, these guys were her friends. Even if they had been hiding a pretty big secret from her until now. They always had her back through the thick and thin. One day, Kinaku hoped, she would join their ranks as a sakka player.

Kinaku felt better but she still felt confused. "What I do?"

She got a pat on the shoulder by Goujinji. "I protect Kinaku and little sister."

"But-"

Goujinji smiled. "It ok Kinaku."

And so Kinaku decided to wait to make a suitable wish. This internally relieved Feiyo, because he knew that inevitably, the Brazilian Weinerschnitzel would come and wreak havoc upon all of Japan with its apocalyptic hissatsus. But by then, he would be powerful enough to protect everyone, especially Kinaku. Or so he hoped. The last 99 times were not that optimistic for his odds. But this was the reason Feiyo fought. The reason that made him try 99 times before, and probably 99 times after, if this timeline failed. To protect Kinaku and her future. After all, she was someone very precious to him.

 

_Kinaku, rabu._

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, Chiaki here. Do you ever just have crazy ideas that make no sense whatsoever but you follow through with them anyway? That's what this story is to me. If I feel like it, I may expand on this and make a full crossover or something, as this story is more of a silly pilot.  
> Also, I want to not apologize for the crappy grammar, since the source material also follows the same nonsensical syntax.  
> That's it for now. Just remember that being a sakka player is suffering.


End file.
